Obyrith
An obyrith in Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition a member of an ancient race that invaded the universe from their own dying universe in ancient times. These vile entities were responsible for Tharizdun's madness, the corruption of the first demon lords, and the birth of the Abyss. Each of the surviving obyrith is now a demon lord. History The obyriths are entities of unfathomable evil from another universe. After consuming or destroying everything in their own universe, the few remaining obyriths fashioned all of their hatred and hunger into a single, horrific shard of pure evil, which they used to pierce the veil between universes. The shard was found by Tharizdun, who was instantly corrupted by its evil and driven mad. The obyriths had wanted him to plant the shard in the Astral Sea, but Tharizdun instead planted it in the Elemental Chaos, which created the Abyss. The few surviving obyriths fled their dying reality and entered the new plane, where they dueled Tharizdun for eons over control over the new realm of the Abyss. Forced into a stalemate, both sides withdrew to plot each others destruction. When several primordials invaded the Abyss in order to claim the power of the shard, Obox-ob, a loathsome obyrith of putrescence and filth, became the first Prince of Demons by claiming the shard before them. The then primordials Demogorgon, Orcus, and Baphomet, fearing rightly that Obox-ob's actions would grant him control over all the cosmos, attacked him and flung Obox-ob and the shard down into the vortex beneath which the Abyss had formed. Where Obox-ob struck, the Abyss was sundered, forming a deep fissure into which the sea drained away in a boiling storm, the Blood Rift, into which the shard of evil was lost. The most powerful obyrith, the Queen of Chaos, later slew Obox-ob, dethroning him as the Prince of Demons and offered the title to the primordial Miska the Wolf-Spider who was beginning to transform into a demon lord. They formed an alliance against the gods of the Astral Sea, but were later defeated, Miska being banished to another plane, and the Queen of Chaos, her power diminished, dissipated back into the Abyss, her ultimate fate unknown. The demon lord Demogorgon then claimed the title of Prince of Demons. Pazuzu, another obyrith, later corrupted the angel Asmodeus into vanity and false pride, which made him hear the whispers of the shard of evil in the Abyss. Stealing a piece of the shard to create his Ruby Rod, he led a rebellion against his deity, the being known now only as He Who Was, and slew him to obtain his power. Only the obyriths themselves known which demon lords are obyrith. The remaining obyrith has a secret alliance with each other, hoping that if they conquer the Abyss, the will regain the greater power they had before they battled Tharizdun. Known Obyriths In ''4th Edition'', only the Dagon, Obox-ob, Pazuzu, and Queen of Chaos are explicitly confirmed as being obyriths; it is left to the Dungeon Master to decide which of the other demon lords are obyriths. It is said that only twelve remain. Category:Obyriths Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Abyss